Meeting Her
by Sakamaki Izayoi
Summary: Upon the battle, Lu Xun sees someone who he instantly felt attracted to. While, Guan Yinping too, felt attracted to him. But with the two of them on different sides, will they be together? Or separated? Lu Xun will have a hard choice to choose between love or duty. But what about Guan Yu's opinion of him, will he accept him? (Dynasty Warrior 8) Lu Xun x Guan Yinping.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle of Fan Castle

Hello, eveyone. I'm Izayoi and I'm new on Fanfiction, so I hope you like this story. I'm a huge fan of Lu Xun, and i played Dynasty Warrior 8. And then i saw Guan Yinping and i instantly ship her with Lu Xun. So as i said, i hope you like this story. The Battle of Fan Castle (Not Hypothetical Route). Done! So, you don't have to be confused.

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle of Fan Castle

_It was raining..._

_Lord Lu Meng, was leading us into battle after we dissolved the alliance with Shu..._

_As part of the proposal offered by Cao Cao, we should slay The God of War, Guan Yu._

_But is this the way things should be?_

_I imagine that Wu would unite the three lands without so much as to betray anyone..._

_But as a strategist, it would gain us Jing Province and that land was important to Wu. _

_And so, we were headed to Fan castle..._

"My lord, is this the way things should be?" Lu Xun asked for his opinion, walking towards Lu Meng and stopped just behind him. "The division of the land was intended to defeat Cao Cao. But now we plot with him to take Jing Province..." He explained as Lu Meng spoke, startling him. "In truth, there are no longer only two powers. There is a third." Lu Meng stated turning around to face Lu Xun.

"I fear that both Wei and ourselves are falling into the plans of Zhuge Liang." Lu Meng said as Lu Xun thought about it.

"You might be right. Jing Province is a key region, and the wedge they have driven into it is the God of War, Guan Yu himself." He said as Lian Shi slowly walk towards them, trying to hear their conversation a bit more clearer.

"Yes. So long as he is in place, this chaos will never end." Lu Meng said as the ship that the three were on, hit land. "This will no doubt be seen as a betrayal. But we cannot allow a worthless alliance to suck us dry." He said as Lian Shi joined in on the conversation.

"But my lord... What about the princess?" Lian Shi asked referring to Sun Shang Xiang, wife of said Shu leader, Liu Bei. Lian Shi look at Lu Meng for any answers, but Lu Meng responds was a shake of his head. "Our lord has made his decision. For the future of Wu, we need worry only about the task that lies before us." He said to Lu Xun and Lian Shi.

Lu Xun nodded with Lian Shi following him. After that, Lu Meng jump down the ship followed by Lu Xun and Lian Shi. He took a fighting stance with his pike as he stares at the path leading to Fan Castle.

"Come! We must defeat the God of War, and take Jing Province!" He ordered as the three of them charged upon the battle.

* * *

Fan Castle

_"This rain..." _Guan Yinping said in thought, staring up at the grey sky.

"This time I would fight with my brothers." She said mentally smiling a little, but frown as she thought that it would be long, since they were defending this place with Wei attacking them with large numbers of their troops.

"The enemy are scouting frequently. Their main force will attack soon." Guan Suo explained after doing his own scouting of the enemy. "So they let us take the castle before surrounding us! Have we just been dancing to their tune?" Guan Ping the eldest son of Guan Yu said, clearly annoyed by the action led by Wei.

"This neverending rain, too. They surely plan to make use of it." Guan Yinping stated looking at the falling rain drops around her. Suddenly, a brick fall out from the stone she was sitting on. She look at the brick surprised, as she then put the brick down on the stone while Guan Suo and Guan Ping laughed at their little sister for her supposedly strength.

"It's okay. we can win. So long as we all fight together." Guan Xing said to them, as Guan Yinping who was standing a little ways from him, nodded followed by Guan Ping, then Guan Suo. Guan Yu looked on his children, happy to see them like this, even though they were soon going to be in battle.

"I_ have shared my brother's ambition, and now I have seen my children grow so strong. Though I have lived through chaos, what a full and satisfied life it has been." _

Guan Suo look at his father, noticing his sudden smile. "Father? Is something the matter?" He asked as Guan Yinping look to his father.

"My children, your era, a new land of benevolence lies before us." Guan Yu said in his usually loud voice. "Now! Your honor and courage will be needed more than ever!" He said to his four children as he walk in front of them, taking a fighting stance.

"Yes, father!" Guan Ping said as he, and Guan Xing stood beside Guan Yu while Guan Yinping and Guan Suo stood in the back, with each of their weapons drawn out.

Guan Yinping clutch her dual-headed mace tightly as she stared at the battle that was about to abrupt, beyond this gate.

She had one thought crossed her mind and she will kept it like that until this battle was over. And they will survive as a family.

_We will make it out of here alive!_

* * *

So, do you like it? This is my first story, after all. I hope i did a good job. Oh, and please review it. I want to know what do you think about the story, okay? Well, I'm gonna work on my second chap, so i have to go. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Her

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry, for taking too long. I'm a little tight on my schedule. So, review it okay? I want to know what you think about this story, so tell me what you think, alright?

Aweasomeness and aweasomeness thank you for the reviews, i appreciate it very much. So, I'm gonna rest for a little bit, see you next time, Bye!

* * *

Chapter 2: Saving Her

Lu Xun raced across several areas and garrisons with his shadow by his side, after he was ordered to flood the castle by Lu Meng. "The floodgates must be around the castle." He said in thought as he look in front of him to see the Southeastern Garrison full of Shu soldiers gathered into a formation to apparently stop the Wu forces for coming any closer to Fan Castle.

"Lu Xun, go ahead to the floodgates. I'll handle things over here!" Lu Xun glance behind him to see Lu Meng charged towards the Shu soldiers.

With a nod to his order, he dash towards the Shu soldiers as he slash his way through it, with his shadow following his every slashes. He look up ahead to the Garrison gate as it opens up to him, as he immediately raced towards the floodgates after getting past the soldiers with ease, leaving behind the rest to Lu Meng.

Lu Xun ran until he stopped. "Do we need to do this? If we do kill Guan Yu, then..." Lu Xun shake his head at the thought. "No, this is no time to be thinking about our alliance. We must do it for Wu." He said determined but at the back of his head, he'd still had his doubts.

With that in mind, he continued his journey to the floodgates.

* * *

Lu Xun dash through the Shu soldiers scattered everywhere around the Fan Castle, his intent was to flood the castle and he will fulfill it.

"Now where is the gate to the Floodgates?" Lu Xun questioned himself as he ran towards a narrow path, which he thought would lead him to the floodgates. "The gate is..." He said stopping, and looking at the gate, which led to the floodgates. "Locked..." Lu Xun whisper as he grip his swallow swords tightly, as he then sighed, which loosen his grip on his swords.

"The gate is locked. Hmm... There must be another way to the floodgates." Lu Xun stated as he look around the area for any paths that leads to the floodgates. When there aren't any, he turned his sights to Fan Castle. "The castle... It must have some ladders that will lead to the floodgates." He said in thought as he nodded, confirming his information.

With that into consideration, he turned around and run, but just as he was about to raced to the castle, he began to think of a way to not get find out, as he think that it will get him to the floodgates faster. He knew that Guan Yu and his children are at the front lines of the castle, and they would recognize him the moment he step near the castle.

He began to think while he look around for something that could hide his face. Then, he spot a base nearby which Wei took, as he run to it. When he arrived at the front of the base, he immediately spotted Xu Huang who was ordering his troops to launch an ambush at this area, so if Guan Yu retreated they would be here, waiting for him. After the discussing was over, Xu Huang turned to his newly-arrived visitor.

"Lord Lu Xun, what are you doing here?" Xu Huang asked as he stopped right in front of him. "Xu Huang, I have a plan to flood the castle." Lu Xun said as Xu Huang was interested on listening to his plan. "What is the plan?" Xu Huang questioned with a smile.

"I need to have something to hide my face, so that when I step into the castle, nobody will recognize or know me. It's a bit of a risk, but I'm willing to do it for Wu. And this rain... is the only opportunity we get." Lu Xun said while Xu Huang thought the plan over as he knew that it was a risk, and if he get caught then it's over. But he knew that Lu Xun would never get caught because he was fast, talented and he was a strategist. If he get caught he'll know what to do.

With a nod, Xu Huang led him to a tent that was assigned for him as he was stationed here for the ambush. Xu Huang order Lu Xun to go inside while he waited outside for him to finish finding what he needed for the plan. Lu Xun search and search, until he finds a chest that he thought a few clothes would fit in there. He opens it and a smile grace his feature.

Xu Huang who was waiting outside, look to see his tent opened up by a hand. A smile crossed his face as Lu Xun came out with his usual Wu outfit, but that was all underneath a new set of cloth. His new cloth consist a blue short-sleeve trenchcoat that completely hid his Wu outfit, and on both of his shoulders were silver metal plates that made the cloth more like he was naturally on Wei side, just as all the Wei officers wore, blue and silver. Also attached to the blue trenchcoat was a blue hood, making the perfect thing to cover up his face for the plan.

"You look good in blue." Xu Huang commented as Lu Xun sweatdrop. "Because it's the only color that I can find. If it were red than i'll gladly wear it." Lu Xun sighed. "Sorry, we can only store blue clothes. If we did store, that can only mean treason, or favoring for the other kingdom." Xu Huang explained as Lu Xun nodded, understanding the problem.

Lu Xun then pull the hood over his head, as he was ready to set the plan in motion. "Lord Lu Xun," Xu Huang called as Lu Xun turned to him. "What?" He replied. "I must inform you that Master Pang De is now at the floodgates, but we can't tell him the time to flood the castle. So, can you help him? The time to flood the castle is..." Xu Huang was continued by Lu Xun. "Near, right?" He stated as Xu Huang nodded.

"Then, I have to hurry and lend Pang De a help whichever way possible to flood the gates and kill... Guan Yu. But I'm afraid that there will be some disturbance regarding the floodgates." Lu Xun said looking down while Xu Huang raised an eyebrow on the disturbance, but didn't question any further as he know that Lu Xun will find that 'disturbance' and solved it with his might.

"Xu Huang, thank you for the clothes. I will be going now." Lu Xun said as Xu Huang nodded and then replied. "May your Might shine through the battlefield, Lord Lu Xun." Lu Xun smile as he again continued his journey to the castle.

* * *

Lu Xun avoid fighting with the Shu soldiers, as he made a straight dash to the castle. Turning a curve, he look up to the castle that was getting closer to him as he sped up his pace to the castle.

Once he arrived at the front of the castle, he stopped. He glanced left and right to see if anyone saw him or if he been'd found out, when there wasn't, he sighed as he stared in front of him, Fan Castle.

He then, remembered his assignment as he look at the Castle again, but with determined eyes. "Now to the floodgates. I hope no one recognize me." Lu Xun muttered under his hood, as he readied his swallow swords. With his eyes set on Fan Castle, he dash.

Lu Xun look all around him while he ran to the back of the castle to find a ladder, Shu soldiers fighting Wu And Wei soldiers. He wondered if this was necessary to this fighting, but again he just sighed, abandoning the thought of alliance.

Lu Xun then look in front of him, Fan Castle. He smiled, prepared to do the plan. That is until he heard fighting on his right, and the sound of a mace or two maces beating at the ground. He prompted to stopped and look at the fighting, and then continued on his way. But when he look at the sudden danger the girl was in, something told him to save her, with that he did, he ran towards her.

* * *

At the front of Fan Castle

"Guan Yinping, you'll guard the front of the castle. While I guard at the back of the castle." Guan Ping ordered as Guan Yinping nodded as she gets to work on defending the front of the castle that was full with Wei and Wu soldiers.

She stared at Guan Ping who went to guard the backside of the castle. Then, she look to see Guan Suo and Guan Xing fighting at her father's side. She breath a relief sigh seeing her three brothers alive and well, including her father. She doesn't know what to do if anything happens to them.

"If they can do it, I can do it!" Guan Yinping stated with determined eyes, looking to surpassed her brothers and father. "I hope you're ready!" She said as she look in front of her, Wei and Wu soldiers coming at her, as she charged at them with her dual-headed mace.

* * *

"Huh...Huh..." Guan Yinping said between breath, as she stared at the still coming Wei forces.

"They're still coming? How many are there?" She said with a tired sigh, as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter! I will defend this castle just as my brother told me so!" She said charging again at them. She swing her dual-headed mace left and right, each hitting directly at the enemies.

"What do we have here?"

Guan Yinping look at a Wei officer by the name Hao Zhou. "You poor thing, you must be tired after fighting us. How about you lie on the ground and sleep. Forever!" Hao Zhou shouted as he charged at her with a sword. Guan Yinping grip her mace tightly, ignoring her tiredness as she charged at him.

She dodged to her left as a sword was just next to her, intend to kill her. She backs away after kicking Hao Zhou a few meters back as she breath a tired sigh. "You know you shouldn't let guard down while your fighting." Hao Zhou commented as Guan Yinping eyes widen as she slowly turned around to see another Wei officer raising his blade at her, trying to kill her in one slash.

She tried to defend herself but after fighting the Wei soldiers that tried to enter Fan Castle made her tired, as she couldn't even lift her mace to even so much as to defend herself against an weak sword attack.

"I'm sorry, Ping... Xing... Suo... and I'm sorry, Father..." She said in thought, closing her eyes as tears were registered from her eyes. She stood there as she waited for her incoming attack.

She waited... and waited... but it never came.

"You can open your eyes now, It's alright you're safe. And don't cry." A voice said softly to her as she slowly open her eyes, to see a pair of brown eyes that were looking at hers.

She slowly blush from embarrassment for looking at him too long, as she look down and rubbed her tears away while Lu Xun looks behind her, to see Hao Zhou slowly backing away from them. Guan Yinping stared at the ground as a few ways from her she could see the Wei officer who was supposed to kill herself, was dead with a slash at his chest.

"I mean not to interrupt, my lady. But I'm afraid we have company." Lu Xun stated looking all around them, to see Wei soldiers surrounding them in a circle.

"I never seen you before in our ranks. Who are you?" Hao Zhou questioned as he called for reinforcements, with Wei soldiers surrounding the mysterious blue hooded figure and the daughter of the God of War.

"I just so happen to travel around the area. And then when I was on my way here to meet an old friend, I find a beautiful girl who was defenseless and I see you went to kill her. So I can't let simply ignored that, can I?" Lu Xun answered readying his swallow swords.

Lu Xun look back at Guan Yinping who he believed was the daughter of the God of War judging by her appearance and her skill.

"He just called me beautiful..." Guan Yinping said blushing as the mysterious hooded figure called her beautiful. "But... I never met him before. Is he of Wei? Or just travelling as he says he was? Can I trust him?" She questioned herself, but she was still blushing from his earlier comment.

"Are you okay, my lady?" Lu Xun asked as Guan Yinping decided to answer without looking up at him. "I-I'm okay." She stuttered as she was getting over on her blushing. When she did, she took a deep breath while Lu Xun sensing her tired breathing, turned his back on her which she respond by looking at him.

"Can you fight? Judging by your breathing, you're tired. I can handle them while you recover if you want." He said jokingly but he knew that she can still fight, she is the daughter of the God of War. But in truth, he can handle them with his shadow.

"No, It's my fault on getting you involved. And I can still fight, don't underestimate me. I'm my father's daughter." She said griping her dual-headed mace tightly as she took a fighting stance.

Lu Xun smiled at the girl determination as the two of them teamed up, with their backs against each other.

"It's such an honor fighting alongside Guan Yu's daughter. So, care to finish this battle as quickly as possible, my lady?" Lu Xun stated as Guan Yinping nodded despite that she was tired but when the man saved her and then called her beautiful, she kind of... likes it. And she felt guilty for involving him in this, moreover it's right to pay someone's back when they helped you, right? Those three or four reasons were giving her the strength to fight on.

Lu Xun stared at enemies surrounding them, as he was the first one to make a move with killing the enemies in front of him, while Guan Yinping swing her mace hitting the enemies on the front part of her side. "Switch!" Lu Xun called out to the surprised Guan Yinping as he switch his swallow swords with her dual-headed mace. The weight of the mace didn't really mind him that much, because he trained both in physical and mental every single day to be strong for Wu. But he never thought that she wielded a heavy weapon.

Guan Yinping on the other hand, look down at her current weapon, which was the swallow swords. It was light, but it had some weight to it. She gripped both of its handles as she strike the remaining ones on her left while Lu Xun on her right. The Wei soldiers didn't give them a hard time, so in less than a few seconds they were defeated.

When the two finish defeating the remaining Wei soldiers, they switched their weapons back, as they stared at Hao Zhou with Hao Zhou staring at them back, scared to just even look at them, when they demonstrate they perfect teamwork.

"Don't kill me, please!" Hao Zhou begged as Lu Xun look at Guan Yinping, waiting for her answer on this, whether he would live or die. "Um...I-I don't know." She answered as Lu Xun sighed.

"Yinping!"

Lu Xun look at the newcomer while Guan Yinping held a smile as Guan Suo and Guan Xing came rushing to her. "A-Are you okay?" Guan Suo asked worried as her sister nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, to..." Guan Yinping said pointing at a surprised Lu Xun.

"Xun, call me Xun." Lu Xun said hoping that they wouldn't recognize him. He was giving them a part of his name, but he hoped that they wouldn't noticed it and pieced his name together.

"Thanks to Xun. He's the one who saved me." She stated as the two brothers look at each other. "Save you from what, Yinping?" Guan Xing asked worrying for her sister safety.

"From... Death." She said looking down, as the two brothers eyes widen. Then, Guan Suo and Guan Xing look at Lu Xun with wide eyes.

"I thank you on behalf of my family's name for saving my sister." Guan Xing said as he bowed his head at Lu Xun.

"Thank you very much, Xun. We'll never forget it." Guan Suo stated as he bowed his head too, at Lu Xun.

"Don't thank me. I'm just passing by here, when I saw her in danger. I never know that I saved the daughter of the God of War, Guan Yu." He replied as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "I better go. I have to visit my friend." Lu Xun said to the three as he turns to Hao Zhou.

"You're going with me." He said to him, while the three watched him.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" Hao Zhou question were unanswered as Lu Xun quickly hit Hao Zhou at the back of his head, making him unconscious as he picked him up and carried him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him." Lu Xun said to Guan Yinping referring to the unconscious Hao Zhou.

"You'll be safe now, Guan Yinping. And you better get some rest." He said smiling at her which she noticed, as she can see his smile under his hood. She nodded with a smile as she waved him goodbye.

"I hope i can meet you again, Xun." She said happily as Lu Xun replied with a nod. "I hope too, that we can meet again, Guan Yinping." He said as he dash out of sight.

"Who was that, Yinping? Is he with Wei? If so then why didn't he kill you?" Guan Xing questioned even if Xun saved his sister. He was suspicious about him, afraid that he was a spy. "If he is, then he would've kill me. But he didn't do it." Guan Yinping mutters the last part as a smile formed on her face.

"Xing. Without his help we wouldn't be seeing Yinping by now." Guan Suo said staring at his brother as Xing looks at him, as he sighed.

"Okay, yeah he saved Yinping. We should be grateful to him." He stated as Suo and Yinping smiled.

_"I hope i see you again, Xun." _Yinping said in mind, smiling at the thought of him.

* * *

Like it? Write a review about it. Or follow me or favourite my story, it helps me anyway. I hope you all support me on my story. Bye, I have to go and as i tell you, rest. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Flood

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry, for taking too long. I'm tight on my schedule. And thanks to SecretArtLotus for telling you all that I was busy. He really is helpful. Anyway, review this Fanfic, okay? I want to know what you think about this story, so tell me what you think, alright? And if you can, favorite it and follow the story. I'll be grateful, if you do.

I hope you enjoy!

Bye!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Flood

Lu Xun stopped, as he look around his surroundings, checking if anybody was here. Fortunately, there was no one there, as Lu Xun sighed in relief, putting down Hao Zhou on the ground for a while.

He look behind him, at the path that he left from Guan Yinping and her brothers. "We will meet again, Yinping." He mutters under his breath, letting a smile cross his face. He then frown, remembering that he got a task to accomplish at the time. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning around, looking ahead of the road.

"This... Is for Wu." He said as he picked up Hao Zhou by the shoulder, and walked off, hoping that Guan Yinping will be safe after he launch the flood attack.

At the Flood Gate

"Hmm..." Pang De said, looking over to the front of Fan Castle from his spot. Spotting Wei forces fighting with the Shu forces.

He nod in understanding, guessing that Wu was preparing to ambush the Shu after they launch the Flood attack.

"With the flood attack, the morale of Shu will decrease considerably. And they will be forced to retreat from Fan Castle." Pang De commented, waiting for someone to signal him to launch the Flood Attack as he was discussed in the meeting.

He was cut out of his thoughts, hearing the sound of footsteps at his right. He look to see an officer who wore their Wei uniform, consisting a trenchcoat that was blue and silver. He strangely hid his face, under a hood.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at the blue clothed stranger. "Who are you, may I ask, stranger?" He asked looking at the stranger, sizing him up to see if he was a treat to him or not.

"I bear a message from Xu Huang." He said as Pang De nodded, knowing that the time to launch the flood attack.

"He said it's time to flood the castle." He stated as Pang De nodded again, as he turns to his men. "Time to flood the castle!" Pang De shouted, as the flood gates opens, allowing the water inside to spread outside, as the water flooded the castle.

"Who are you, messenger?" Pang De asked looking at him.

"No one. I'm just a mercenary for Xu Huang." Lu Xun stated without feeling any nervousness, as he knows that it will exposed his identity.

"Alright. Well, then. You'd be best off go to Master Xu Huang and witness the castle flood." Pang De said as Lu Xun nodded and left, heading towards at the back of Fan Castle.

Lu Xun jumped down from the cliff of the flood gates, as he look up at the few Wei soldiers surrounding Guan Ping, who was breathing heavily. He look at the surrounding area, which was flooded.

Lu Xun rushed towards his rescue and threw one of his swallow swords at a Wei soldier, immediately sending him to the ground, dead. Guan Ping who noticed the assault, look to the direction of where the sword was thrown. He was met by a blue hooded stranger wielding a sword at the back of his hand.

"The castle has been flooded. So, I suggest you fled from the castle. I'm sure you have your duty to protect the castle. But this isn't the time to think about that. " Xun stated as Guan Ping look at him, unsure if he should trust him or not.

"Do you want to stay alive to keep your family safe?" Xun asked as he pulled his swallow sword out from the dead Wei soldier.

"I-I… Yes! I want to keep my family safe!" Guan Ping said with determination in his voice, as Lu Xun smiled under his hood.

"You should fled from this castle and meet with your family." Xun advised as Guan Ping look around at the surrounding Wei soldiers.

"How about you, mister?" Guan Ping asked feeling concern to leave the stranger alone to fight the soldiers.

"Don't worry about me. I'm capable of silencing these Wei soldiers." Lu Xun said Guan Ping clutched his sword tightly.

"Then let's fight together." Guan Ping stated as he charge at two soldiers in front of him, and slashed at them with a sideway slash, killing them instantly.

"If that's your decision. Then, I'm afraid I have to follow." Lu Xun exclaimed as he rushed towards the remaining Wei soldiers with his shadow appearing beside him. He moved his head to the left, invading a strike from one of the soldiers, as he countered with a thrust of his sword in his stomach, killing the Wei soldier. Meanwhile, his shadow had done the same thing, thrusting his sword at another soldier, also killing him.

"If that's the last of them, I think it's time that you meet your family." Lu Xun said glancing at Guan Ping.

"Thank you, mister." Guan Ping stated with a bow of his head, and he left the scene to meet up with his family, who were at the front of Fan Castle.

"If they fled, then…" Lu Xun mutters looking down at the ground with a thoughtful look. "Lu Meng…" He stated with widen eyes, as he look at where Guan Ping left. Without wasting any time, he rushed towards the soon to-be trouble Shu family.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I let them carry out their flood attack… I shall never live down this disappointment!" Guan Yu said as he look down at his children, Guan Suo, Guan Xing and Guan Yinping, who were in front of him.

"We have no choice but to abandon the castle. Everyone, begin the retreat!" Guan Yu ordered as the three siblings nodded at his order, feeling a little disappointed that they have to abandon Fan Caste to the Wu-Wei alliance.

"Father, what about Guan Ping?" Guan Xing asked as Guan Yu look at him.

"Forgive me… But he said that he will guard the Castle." He said as Guan Xing look at Fan Castle.

"Father! Father!" A voice shouted as Guan Xing narrowed his eyes, and his eyes widen, seeing Guan Ping running towards him.

"Guan Ping!" Guan Xing said as a smile appear on his face, followed by Guan Suo and Guan Yinping.

"Guan Ping, weren't you supposed to guard the castle? What happen that made you retreat?" Guan Yu asked feeling relieved and confused that Guan Ping retreated his post as soon as he declare that he will guard the castle.

"Someone help me escape." Guan Ping said as Guan Yu brush his beard down with his hand, feeling curious.

"Father, we have to retreat." Guan Suo stated attracting Guan Yu's attention, as he nodded, deciding to question Guan Ping later about this stranger.

"You will not get past me! Prepare to meet your death by my blade!" Niu Jin said as he and an army of Wei soldiers stood before the Guan Family.

"It's an ambush! No matter! We will not let them get the better off us!" Guan Yinping said as the Shu Forces stopped withdrawing.

"You will not interfere with our retreat. You shall be kill by my blade than yours." Guan Xing said as he charges at Niu Jin, followed by Guan Suo and Guan Ping.

"Guan Ping!" Guan Xing stated as Guan Ping nodded, knowing what to do from his brother's call.

"You will fight me, Guan Ping of Shu!" He said as he jumped and stab his big blade down at the ground, blowing off some Wei soldiers from their attack stance. Guan Xing seeing as Ping had initiated his attack, he gripped his wingblades tightly. He then run towards Niu Jin who was standing up from Guan Ping assault, as he jumped and spins around in mid-air, releasing a green-colored twister before he used it to propel forward, directly hitting Niu Jin and killing him.

"Everyone, we must get out of here alive!" Guan Yu shouted after seeing that Guan Xing had killed Niu Jin, that was blocking their withdrawal. After killing Niu Jin, the Shu Forces have resumed their withdrawal.

"If only I could be as strong as my father… I'm going to start training even harder!" Guan Yinping said with a smile, feeling determine to be stronger.

Guan Yu swung his pike to the side, killing several Wei soldiers. He then turns towards his right and defend a sword in his way. He pushed the sword away, causing the soldier that held the sword to step back in surprise. As quickly as the soldier step back, Guan Yu had strike him down with his pike.

Guan Yu then look at an officer by the name of Cheng He, who was charging at him with his spear. Standing his ground, Cheng He aimed his spear at Guan Yu's heart, but he was cut off as Guan Yu blocked his spear with his pike.

"You will not block our withdrawal." Guan Yu stated as he pushed Cheng He spear away, knocking him backwards. Instantly, he charge towards Cheng He and thrust his pike at his stomach, killing him.

Guan Yinping hit a Wei soldier on the head, knocking him out cold. She look around at her surrounding, seeing her brothers fighting with equal numbers of Wei and Wu soldiers. She wasn't aware that behind her, was a raised sword that intends to cut her down.

Guan Xing and Guan Ping killed some of the Wu soldiers, and they both look at Guan Yinping, and their eyes widen, immediately noticing a Wei soldier behind her, without her noticing.

Yinping!" Guan Xing shouted as Guan Yu turn towards Guan Xing, and then look at Guan Yinping, who was looking at him confused. He then look behind Yinping to see that a sword was nearing to cut her daughter down.

Guan Yu rushed towards with his pike, while silently hoped that he could make it there in time, but he slowly watched as the sword was slowly falling down at her, which caused him to run faster towards his daughter.

"Xing, what's the matter?" Yinping asked with a confused look, unaware that a sword was ready to cut her down.

Then, Yinping look towards her right, and saw that her father running towards her with a slightly angry look.

"Father?" Yinping questioned herself, not knowing why her father was so angry all of a sudden. But then, she sensed it. Something or someone was behind her.

She slowly turn her body behind her, and her eyes widen, seeing a sword was swinging down at her. She brought her dual-headed mace to defend against the assault, but she can't help but stare at the sword that was slowly going to kill her.

"I'm sorry, Xun…" Yinping thought as she closed her eyes, and awaited once again for her end.

"Ah!" A voice yelled as Yinping open her eyes at the sudden yelling. She look down at the ground, and her eyes widen, seeing the soldier with the sword that was going to kill her, dead with a slash across his back.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, right?" A voice asked as Yinping look up at her savior, and she held a shock look, as standing across from her was Xun.

"Xun!" Yinping stated with a happy voice, as she suddenly hugged him, surprising Xun from her sudden action.

"Thank you for saving my life again." Yinping said as a tear fell from her eye, happy that Xun had saved her in time.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady." Xun said as a smile appear under his hood.

Yinping smiled as she hug Xun, but then she realized that she was hugging him for a few minutes, which caused her to blush.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yinping stated as she immediately released him from her hug, while she look down, hiding her blush from being seen by Xun.

"No worries, my Lady. But I think your father is very worried about you." Xun said as Yinping look at him, and then turns around to face her father.

"Father!" Yinping said as she rushed to hug her father.

"Are you alright, my daughter?" Guan Yu asked as he hug her back.

"I'm alright." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Xun, we thank you again for saving Yinping." Guan Suo exclaimed as Xun look at him, as Suo bows his head at him.

"There's no need to bow at me, Master Suo." Xun said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Mister, I thank you for saving my sister." Ping said as he bows his head at Xun, who shook his head in amusement.

"Including you, Master Ping, there's no need to bow your head at me. I'm just a lowly-mercenary walking around this area." Xun said as Xing walked over to him.

"But we are grateful for your help, Xun. If it weren't for you, we would have lost our sister. And for that, we owe you our lives." Xing said with a smile, while Yinping let go of her hug with her father. She then brought her father towards Xun, who look at Guan Yu and Yinping.

"Father, I like to introduce you to Xun. He saved my life before." Yinping stated as Guan Yu look at Xun, suspicious of the choice of clothing he wore.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, the God of War, Guan Yu." Xun said with a bow of his head in respect of Guan Yu.

"You know your manners well, boy." Guan Yu stated with a laugh.

"You have to respect, those older and more experience than you. That's what I have learned." Xun said as Guan Yu nodded in understanding.

"But I'm afraid we have to cut our conversation short. I know a way out of this." Xun said as Guan Yu look at him.

"There's a escape point to the west, past the Northern Checkpoint. It will lead you all to retreat from this area." Xun said as he memorize the whole area of Fan Castle by looking at the map before the battle starts.

"I know that you can't just trust me on this, and I understand. But all I can say right now, is you have to trust me on this." Xun said as Guan Yu look at his children, to see if they agreed to his offer.

"I trust him." Yinping said as she walked over to Xun, who held a smile under his hood.

"If Yinping trust him, I don't see why I cannot?" Xing asked as he walked over to Xun and Yinping, followed by Suo and Ping.

"It seems my daughter had grow fond of you, Xun." Guan Yu said as Yinping blush, while Xun chuckle.

"I'm just doing what is right, Lord Guan Yu." Xun said as his statement put a smile on Guan Yu's face.

"Well, then. I accept your proposal." Guan Yu said as Yinping let a smile appear on her face, and she look at Xun, who nodded in appreciation.

"Very well. But we don't have much time. We must make haste to the escape point. I'll take lead. Meanwhile, Lord Guan Yu. You stay with your children, behind me. I wouldn't want you to lose any of your children anytime soon." Xun said as Guan Yu nodded, thinking the statement was true, as he wouldn't want any of his children to lose their lives in this battle.

"I'm going to join with Xun." Yinping declare as everyone look at her in surprise.

"Then, so be it." Guan Yu said as Yinping look at her father in surprise.

"But be careful." He said as he turns to Xun, who nodded at him in return.

"Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life." Xun boldly stated as Yinping blush at his words. She was surprised that Xun was prepared to lose his life for her, and that made her inside flutter and felt loved.

"I think our little sister has gotten a slight crush on Xun." Suo said watching as Yinping was standing close to Xun, and she had a smile on her face while looking at Xun.

"Maybe…" Xing exclaimed as Ping look between his younger brothers.

"If she had a crush on him, then we can't stop her." Ping said as Suo and Xing look at him. "It's her decision, who she wants to love. And if Xun is the one she loves, then we can't possibly interfere with her choice of love. It would make her hate us." Ping said as Xing and Suo wore confused looks.

"How is it that you know these things, Ping?" Suo asked as Ping realized his words that he had spoken.

"I accidentally read a romance book a while back." Ping said as Suo and Xing look at each other. Not knowing that their elder brother like reading romance books.

"Brother!" Yinping called out as the three boys look at their sister.

"What are you standing around for? Let's go! We have been waiting for you three." Yinping said standing ahead of them with Xun and Guan Yu beside her, as the three boys look at their father, who shook his head in amusement.

"What are you waiting for, guys?" Xun asked as the three boys look at Xun.

"Don't just stand there, we have a lot of distance to cover to get to the escape point." Xun stated as the three boys shook their head out of their distracted state.

"Y-Yes, Xun!" Suo said as he runs towards them, followed by Xing and Ping. After the three caught up, they all immediately run towards the escape point, with Xun leading in front of them. And that made the Shu Forced resumed their withdrawal, with them following Guan Yu.

"Xun." Yinping called as she glance at Xun, who was running next to her.

"What is it, my lady?" Xun asked as he look at Yinping.

"You said you were a mercenary. Have you join a Kingdom yet?" Yinping asked as Xun held a disturbing look, knowing that she would ask him after he said that he was lowly-mercenary.

"No. But with no means disrespect, my Lady. I like to work alone. I hope you understand." Xun said as Yinping wore a slight frown on her face, disappointed that he couldn't join Shu.

"If he did, then I would fight alongside him in every battle and maybe the two of us can know each other better. If that happen, our relationship would change for the bett-" Yinping shook her head out of her thought, as a blush adorned her cheeks from thinking that she and Xun could have a relationship with each other.

"_Do I have a crush on him?"_ Yinping asked as her heart skip a beat inside.

"Yinping, watch out!" Xun asked as Yinping look up in surprise as a Wei soldier raised his sword at her. But before he could swung it down at her, Xun appear in front of her and deflected the strike and pushed the sword back, knocking the soldier backwards.

Xun then threw his sword at the soldier, causing him to fell backwards to the ground with a sword embedded in his chest.

"Are you okay, my Lady?" Xun asked pulling out his sword from the dead soldier.

"What happen?" Guan Yu asked as he look between Xun and Yinping.

"Lord, I—" Xun was cut off as Yinping voiced out.

"It's all my fault, father. I couldn't defend myself in time. And Xun have to save me again." Yinping reasoned as Xun look at Yinping.

"It's okay, my daughter. But don't let your thought distract you. You can think later after we escape, all right?" Guan Yu asked as Yinping nodded.

"Lord Guan Yu, we must move on." Xun said as Guan Yu turns to him and nodded.

"Lead on, Xun." Guan Yu exclaimed as Xun look at Yinping and flashed a smile, which she could see.

"Let's go, Yinping." He said as Yinping smiled and nodded, gripping her dual-headed mace tightly. Guan Yu looked on at the two, who were running ahead of them, as a smile spread across his face.

Guan Yu looked back at his force and his three sons, "Head for Hanzhong! Everyone, summon every last bit of strength you have! We must make it through this alive!" He shouted as everyone gave out battle cries and charge towards escape point.

* * *

How's the ending? I hope it's good, and it satisfy you all. Because as I said, I'm tight with my schedule. So, I hope you leave a review below, and tell me what you think. Of course, don't forget to favorite and follow this story.

So, stay tuned to my next chapter. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Retreat!

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry, for taking too long. I'm tight on my schedule as usual. Anyway, review this Fanfic, okay? I want to know what you think about this story, so tell me what you think, alright? And if you can, favorite it and follow the story. I'll be grateful, if you do.

I hope you enjoy!

Bye!

* * *

Chapter 4: Retreat!

Guan Yu turned right towards a corner, "Father, look!" Xing stated as Guan Yu look beside of where Guan Xing was pointing, as he saw that the Wei Forces are attacking them with ballistae.

"Everyone! Avoid the ballistae and stay together!" Guan Yu said as he continued running with his three sons behind him.

"Father, that's Xun and Yinping!" Suo said as Guan Yu look ahead, and he could saw that Xun and Yinping was surrounded by an army of Wei soldiers, and he could see that there was Xu Huang among the soldiers.

"Let's go help them, Father!" Suo stated as Guan Yu nodded and the four of them rushed towards Xun and Yinping's rescue.

"Yinping," Xun said as his back was against hers.

"Yes?" Yinping asked looking around the soldiers that were surrounding them.

"When I gave out the signal, get away from me." Xun whispers as Yinping open her mouth to ask, but she kept her mouth closed and nodded instead without questioning why. Because she knows that she trusted him and he put his trust to her to follow.

"Okay." Xun said as he directly looked at Xu Huang who was amongst the soldiers.

"Now!" Xun shouted as Yinping runs away from him, hitting some of the Wei soldiers along the way and she made her escape by running away from the surrounding soldiers. She stopped at a distance away from the soldiers, as she then looked back at Xun with a worried look.

After Xun shouted the signal, he immediately charges towards Xu Huang, who was gripping his axe tightly. He didn't notice at all that Xun had suddenly appeared before him, which caused him to look surprised. But he never did try to defend himself, as he wasn't fast enough to defend against Xun's assault.

Xun brought his swords close, forming a flaming blast to shoot forward at the surprise Xu Huang, as he and a troop of soldiers who were behind him, were blown away by the force of the blast. After they were blown away, they were immediately knock unconscious and had some low degree burns from the flaming blast.

Xun hadn't used his full power on Volcano Smash, if he did the soldiers and Xu Huang would have suffered high degree burns all over their body rather than low degree burns.

"Wow, did you see that? Xun, had blasted Xu Huang and a troop of soldiers." Ping said as Suo nodded.

"He's a powerful individual and warrior." Xing commented as he could see that the unconscious Xu Huang had low degree burns all over his body. But he reckoned that he could be healed back to full health.

"Yinping!" Ping said as he, Suo and Xing came up towards Yinping.

"Brother. Are you okay?" Yinping asked knowing that she had just seen the Wei Forces launching ballistae at them.

"We're fine. But how about you? It's not easy to defeat a large army surrounding you." Suo stated as Yinping look at Xun, who was now talking to his father.

After Xun defeated Xu Huang, he immediately continued his onslaught in defeating the soldiers surrounding him. He slashes across a soldier's chest, killing him instantly and he threw his sword at another soldier, killing him also. He rushed towards the other soldiers, after he pulled out his sword from the dead soldier. He kept on killing the large amount of soldiers, with his shadow by his side. In seconds, the troop of soldiers that were surrounding Xun and Yinping a while ago, were killed.

"Anyway, we should get going." Xing said as the three siblings nodded at him.

"Then let's go!" Guan Yu said as the Shu Forces resumed their withdrawal.

"Reinforcements have arrived from Mount Dingjun!" A messenger said to Guan Yu who look at the direction of Fan Castle.

Xun came up from behind Guan Yu, "The reinforcement will not have enough time to get here if the flood is impeding their progress." Xun voiced out as Guan Yu nodded. Xun then look at the remaining ballistae that were destroyed by Ping, Xing and Suo after he had defeated Xu Huang.

"Lead the way, Xun. You are really one talented warrior if you can defeat Xu Huang." Guan Yu said with a smile as Xun nodded in appreciation.

"I am only doing my duty to get you all out of here. Anyway, the escape route is near this way." Xun said as he turns a corner and runs with Guan Yu by his side.

"Ping, let's go." Xing said as Ping look at him from the destroyed ballistae.

"Okay." He said as he, Suo, Yinping followed Xing towards Xun and their father.

Along their way to turn the corner, they were stopped by an individual standing a few distance at their right.

"You won't get away from me, Guan Yu! I am here to personally ensure your death!" Xiahou Dun said appearing before them as he sealed the Northern Checkpoint, causing the Shu Forces to stop withdrawing.

Gripping her mace tightly, Guan Yinping and her brothers charged towards Xiahou Dun that was accompanied by Xiahou Cun and Xiahou Chang.

"I won't let you near Father!" Guan Yinping declared as she twirls her mace in front of Xiahou Cun, who took the beating of her heavy mace. She then raised her mace and hit her mace across his chest, blowing him away, unconscious.

"Prepare to face us!" Suo said as he does two spinning kicks that creates two tornadoes that hit Xiahou Shang directly. Then, Guan Ping ran past him as he jumped, raising his sword and brought it down on Xiahou Shang, killing him.

"Oh? Who are you mysterious figure? I don't remember seeing your face." Sima Yi said coming across Xun, who stood across from him.

"But I know yours. You are Wei's Strategist, Sima Yi, am I correct?" Xun asked as Sima Yi smiled amusingly.

"Such a waste that you'll never escape from this battlefield." Sima Yi said but his smile faded as he saw that Xun had disappeared. "What?" He asked himself before he felt a sharp pain across his chest, causing him to fell to his knees.

"Such a waste that Wei has a weak Strategist like you." Xun commented behind him as Sima Yi glared at him from his shoulders.

"You believe you can beat me?" Sima Yi asked as Xun runs away towards someone, leaving him to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Guan Yu! Face me! I will end you this time!" Xiahou Dun said as he charges at Guan Yu, who swings his pike sideways. Xiahou Dun counters it with his sword but he kicked Guan Yu in return, knocking him back.

Intend to settle their dispute, Xiahou Dun charges once again at Guan Yu. But he was stopped as he felt a sharp pain on his back. Looking back, he was surprised by the appearance of the hooded figure behind him. Adjusting his sword, he swung it towards the figure, who easily sidestep and knock him back with a kick to his chest.

"Uh!" Xiahou Dun winced as he looked at the hooded figure, who twirls his swords before flicking it to the side. Gritting his teeth, he charges towards Xun, who threw his left sword in retaliation. Xiahou Dun swiftly avoided the sword and swung his sword sideways at Xun, who was running past below his sword. Then, the world stood slowly as Xun run past Xiahou Dun, who stood still in his pose. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and stabbed his sword in the ground to support him.

Walking casually towards his stabbed sword in the ground, Xun turns to glance at kneeling Xiahou Dun before he walks away towards Guan Yu with his two swords in hand. Stopping in front of him, Xun look up at him.

"We have to go or I fear Wu will take part of this chase." He said as Guan Yu's eyes widen slightly in realization. Meanwhile, his children run towards them with a worried look, seeing their surprised father.

"Father? Is something wrong?" Ping asked as Guan Yu look at him and then at Xun.

"My children we have to get out of here before enemy forces caught up with us. We know that Wei isn't the only one who is present in this battlefield." He explained as his children nodded along with each other. Nodding to himself, he look at Xun again, "Lead the way."

"Of course." Xun said with a nod before he run towards the west point after he cross through the Northern Checkpoint that had been opened after he defeated Xiahou Dun. Guan Yu and his children followed with Yinping closely behind Xun.

"_That boy… manages to beat Xu Huang and Xiahou Dun… Who trained him to be this skilful and fast?"_ Guan Yu thought looking at Xun, believing that he had not find a warrior that was able to stand even the great Xu Huang and Xiahou Dun of Wei. He knew the two of them were highly regarded as the main force of Wei. So, it was surprising to see him defeating both of those warriors without any difficulties and he didn't looked winded by it.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked at Yinping, who was running beside Xun. _"I thought I would never have the chance to see love blossomed." _He thought as he clenched his pike tightly, deciding that he will protect Xun for the sake of his daughter's happiness.

Suddenly, Xun stopped along with Yinping which caused Guan Yu and his other children to look in front of the person blocking their escape route.

"This is as far as you go! My blade shall be the last thing you see in this life!" Cao Ren declared as Xun grip his swords tightly before he charges at Cao Ren, followed by Yinping.

When the two of them were in synced of their sprinting and they were getting closer to Cao Ren, Xun glances at Yinping, who look at him in return.

"Switch." He said as Yinping nodded at his command.

Cao Ren charges at them with his big body that was adorned by his armor that covered his whole body except his face. When Xun and Yinping jumped to avoid the charging Cao Ren, they instantly switch their weapons before, surprising Guan Yu.

Clenching his now-equipped mace, he quickly landed on the ground and strike Cao Ren at his back, knocking him back. Swinging his weapon from left to right, he run towards Cao Ren and swiftly drag his feet into a crescent, allowing him to greet his back. He then swings his mace as hard as he could which knocked Cao Ren towards Guan Yinping, who was waiting to land the final attack. Noticing Cao Ren was heading towards her, she grip her swords and sprinted towards him. When he was close enough to her, she jumped and spins around like a top, slashing him instantly with her speed of her spin and her blades. Landing on the ground behind Cao Ren, she look back at him and saw that he had fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yinping! That was amazing!" Ping commented followed by his father and other brothers.

"Yes, I never thought you are quite accustomed with swords before." Suo explained with a smile.

"Yes, it's truly amazing." Xing commented with a smile.

"Thank you, brother." Yinping gestured to all of them with a smile before she turns to her father, who smiled at her.

"It seems you can handle yourself with swords other than your mace, daughter." Guan Yu explained as Yinping nodded in appreciation. Then she looked at Xun, who was walking towards with her mace in one hand.

"How was I, Xun?" Yinping asked wanting to hear his opinion of her.

"Your skills are sharpening with my swords, my Lady. I'm quite surprised how well you ended the fight." Xun complimented causing Yinping to blush in embarrassment and her heart to sped up in her chest. "Overall, you're quite amazing, Yinping." He ended with a smile that could be seen by Yinping, who blushed profusely from his compliment.

"T-Thank you, Xun! I—" She was cut off by a voice.

"Impressive, daughter of the God of War!" A voice said as Guan Yu looked at his left, seeing an arrow headed to his daughter way. But before it could pierce her, Guan Yu's eyes widen at seeing someone immediately stepping in front of her and take the attack with his body.

Meanwhile, Guan Yinping stared eyed wide in disbelief at the person, who had taken the attack for her from the Wu archer. She instantly drop her swords to the ground as she shout his name.

"Xun!"

* * *

How was that? Do you like it? Love it? Leave a comment down below in the Review box. Again, I'm sorry that I didn't update this story for so long. But I hope you can still support it.

Leave a favorite, follow and review if you want.

Anyway, stay tuned to my next chapter. Bye!


End file.
